


The List

by CrazyB00kGirl



Category: Homestuck
Genre: but what else is new, karkat is angsty, no sburb session, parties happen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-08 07:24:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1931907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyB00kGirl/pseuds/CrazyB00kGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat keeps a list of his biggest mistakes pinned to the fridge. When a new item has to be added to the list, he is forced to remember in painful detail why every other item is already up there. The arrival of an unexpected guest only complicates things further.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

An incomplete list of my very own biggest fucking mistakes:

  1. Going to Sollux’s Party
  2. Getting in the middle of Terezi and Vriska's whatever-the-fuck they want to call it
  3. Talking about my personal life to Nepeta
  4. Playing Terezi’s stupid game
  5. That time my idiot past self thought it would be a good idea to have a party



Every morning as you eat your breakfast, you get to take a good long look at the piece of paper you stuck to your fridge. It’s an ordinary piece of lined paper, pinned on the fridge with a crab magnet you picked up from the store. Ironically, of course. On that piece of ordinary paper is your list of the biggest mistakes you’ve made so far in your life. You like to look at the paper while you eat to remind you what sorts of stupid things you should definitely not do during the rest of the day. You hope that it helps you avoid making huge mistakes, but considering the number of times you’ve had to add something since you started the list, it probably hasn’t done that much to help.

However, today is somewhat of a special day. Today is going to be a day when you have to add something new to the list. Today is the day you have to add “falling for Terezi.”


	2. Going to Sollux's Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so in this chapter, the part in italics is Karkat remembering why he added the first item on his list and the part in regular typing is the present day. I think most of the chapters will probably be formatted like this except for maybe the last one. Also, sorry if it's confusing at all but if you stick around until the end, everything will be cleared up! Have a lovely day :) -Em

_ Filling your quadrants was never really a priority for you. You had your romance movies, and you were happy with that. Well, not happy exactly, but you had come to terms with the fact that you were better off on your own. That is, until you met Terezi. _

_ You never really meant to meet her. Of course, you never purposefully avoided it either, but that’s just because you didn’t care. You didn’t know anything about her, other than that she shared some mutual friends with you. Then Sollux decided to have some kind of game night get together that you didn’t really want to go to. Unfortunately, your competitive nature got the best of you, and that night you found yourself wandering into Sollux’s hive where a bunch of other people were already gathered. _

_ “Hey KK,” Sollux said, opening the door to let you in. You saw about 10 other trolls already there.  You recognized most of them- Gamzee with Tavros, Equius and Nepeta, and Sollux’s girlfriend, Aradia. However, there were quite a few that you didn’t know. _

_ “I’d like to introduce you to my friend Feferi, and her moirail, Eridan the Douchebag,” Sollux continued, pausing by two highblood trolls arguing in the kitchen. _

_ “What? No! I’m really nice,” the troll who must have been Eridan replied. _

_ “Then why won’t you leave poor Fef alone?” Sollux asked. _

_ “‘Poor Fef’ can handle herself,” the other troll answered, “You must be Karkat. It’s so good to fin-ally meet you!” _

_ “Yeah, uh, good to meet you too.” _

_ You were able to make a quick escape to say hello to Gamzee and Tavros before Sollux ushered you over to a table in the corner where three trolls sat talking. _

_ “And there are just SO many irons in the fire, I can’t possibly be dealing with this too!” _

_ “Ladies,” Sollux interrupted, “This is Karkat. Karkat, these are the ladies. I have to go take care of a few things but I trust you all to be nice.” _

_ “Karkat, we’ve heard so much about you. My name is Kanaya. Please, sit with us.” _

_ You took the last remaining seat next to Kanaya, and looked to the others for an introduction. _

_ “Vriska,” the troll who had been speaking earlier introduced herself, extending a  robotic hand for you to shake. When she saw you staring, she laughed, “just a little accident I had a few years back, courtesy of our friend Terezi here.” She gestured to the last troll at the table as she finished speaking. You warily shook Vriska’s hand. _

_ “What color is your blood, Mr. Karkat? I can’t smell it,” Terezi said, leaning across the table to sniff you. You leaned away, slightly creeped out. _

_ “What the fuck is your problem?” You grumbled. _

_ “Wow. I’m blind, asshole.” _

_ “Well sorry, but that’s not my damn fault.” _

_ “No, it was Vriska’s.” With this, she turned to glare at Vriska, as well as one can glare without being able to see. _

_ “You know you love me,” Vriska draped her arm around Terezi’s shoulders. _

_ “Of course, dear,” Terezi leaned into Vriska, making sure to stab the other girl with her horns. _

_ “Ladies, cut that out. Be nice, we have guests,” Kanaya interrupted. _

_ Suddenly you were able to understand how their relationship worked. Vriska and Terezi were kismesises, while Kanaya was either a concerned friend or an attempted auspistice. Judging by the fact that Vriska appeared to be strangling Terezi, you assumed Kanaya wasn’t too terribly invested in their relationship. Either way, you didn’t really plan on interfering. _

 

You remember that first day with such clarity that it almost hurts. Some rational part of your brain tells you that eventually you would have met Terezi anyways, but you’ve always blamed it on that day. If only Sollux hadn’t had that party. If only you weren’t a fucking idiot and you’d stayed home instead. If only Terezi hadn’t been there, then you wouldn’t be in the mess you’re in today. You wouldn’t be standing your kitchen staring at that godawful list. You wouldn’t be wondering where the fuck all of your pens went because you  _really_ can’t take this right now. All you want to do is wallow in self pity without your pens deciding to turn on you too. 

You know there has to be a pen around somewhere. Even a pencil would do. Some form of writing instrument that you can use to make sure yesterday is permanently engraved in your memory. Anything so that you never forget the immeasurable humiliation of your attempted whatever the fuck happened in the park yesterday.

It is in the midst of your search that someone knocks on the door. Which is strange, for a lot of reasons. You never have anyone over to visit without several days notice so you can clean the mess that is your hive. You didn’t invite anyone over. It’s 7:30 in the fucking morning. Most of your friends know not to cross you this early, before you’ve even had a cup of coffee.

You’re about ready to curse out whoever is standing outside. It is too fucking early, and no one is supposed to be over, and today is seriously NOT a good day for this.

The knocking stops.

You find a pen.

The door creaks open and WHAT THE EVERLOVING FUCK.

Terezi barges in.


	3. Chapter 3: Getting in the middle of Terezi and Vriska's whatever-the-fuck they want to call it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bluuhh okay so this chapter took me forever to write so sorry about that! My first draft was awful because it was written with a high fever and lots of pain medication, and then I couldn't possibly think of anything serious to write that didn't involve Karkat excessively using the phrase "strong independent troll who don't need no quadrants." And then school started and my teachers really do NOT understand the idea of going easy on the homework so for a couple weeks I didn't have time to write anything but I finally got around to it so here you go. Remember, the part in italics is Karkat remembering why he put the item on his list and the part in regular type is the present! Oh, and it starts off right at the end of Sollux's party from the last chapter.

_“gallowsCallibrator.”_

_“What?”_

_“It’s my Trollian. If you want it or whatever.”_

_“Oh, thanks,” you replied nonchalantly, but you mentally made a note to add her later._

_“Well, I’ve got to go,” Terezi pushed past you out the door. You couldn’t help but watch her go._

_“Duuuddee, TZ’s totally got you hooked,” Sollux appeared behind you with Aradia._

_“What the fuck man? She’s just cool, okay?”_

_“Suuurrreee,” Aradia replied, “Bye Sol.”_

_She kissed Sollux on the cheek before walking past you out the door as well._

_“If anyone’s hooked, it’s you. Aradia’s got you twisted around her little finger.”_

_“Yeah,” Sollux sighed, “And I love it.”_

_“Fucking nerd. Anyways, I’ve gotta go.”_

_“Hey, KK, thanks for coming. I know you didn’t really want to. But it was fun, right?”_

_“Whatever,” you grumbled._

_“And you totally liked Terezi!” Sollux shouted as you walked out the door. You flipped him off and kept walking._

_A week passed and you had been talking to Terezi almost non-stop. You were still a little creeped out by her smelling thing, and she kept trying to figure out your blood color which was an absolute NO, but other than that the two of you got along fan-fucking-tastically. Okay, maybe not that great, but still fairly well. You thought. Okay, so the two of you tended to get a little competitive. And sarcastic. But that wasn’t important, because she had invited you out for lunch with some of her other friends._

_You were walking out to the restaurant in the city when your phone buzzed again._

_gallowsCallibrator [GC] began trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG]_

_GC: H3Y_

_GC: SHOUTY_

_GC: YOU 4LMOST H3R3 Y3T?_

_CG: WOW SOMEONES FUCKING IMPATIENT TODAY_

_CG: IM ALMOST THERE_

_CG: ITS JUST AROUND THE CORNER_

_CG: I THINK_

_GC: W3LL HURRY UP B3C4US3 3V3RYON3 3LS3 1S 4LR34DY H3R3_

_gallowsCallibrator [GC] ceased trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG]_

_You rounded the corner in a huff. You weren’t late. You made a point of making sure you would arrive exactly at 12:30. Everyone else was just early._

_By “everyone else,” you had expected more than the meager group of three people sitting in the restaurant. Terezi sat alone on one side of a booth while Sollux trapped Vriska on the other side. His attempts at keeping them apart didn’t stop them from kicking each other under the table, however. You slid into the empty spot next to Terezi, unsuccessfully trying to avoid Vriska’s flailing feet._

_“Fuck you guys I understand you’ve got some kind of kismesis thing going, but can you fucking tone it down at the table?”_

_Terezi whipped her head around and although you couldn’t see her eyes through her glasses, you imagined she was glaring at you as best as she could without being able to see._

_“Who told you that?” she hissed, jaw clenched._

_“Um, no one. It’s pretty fucking obvious.”_

_And it was, really. You had seen them at Sollux’s party, and you saw them then, Vriska’s foot frozen mid-kick under the table._

_“Well it’s not true,” Terezi muttered, turning back to the glass of water in front of her._

_You looked at Sollux to see if he had any idea what was going on in this clusterfuck of a lunch, but he looked just as confused and slightly terrified as you did.You shrugged and decided to drop the topic for the rest of the day, but you also noticed that you received significantly less accidental kicks to the shins._

 

The sight of Terezi in your doorframe instantly sends a rush of emotions through you. Shock. Anger. Relief, strangely enough. Embarrassment. Fear.

“Oh good you’re home,” she announces, “when you didn’t answer my knocking I thought you might be out.”

“What the actual FUCK Terezi?” You glare at her, daring her to answer you.

“We need to talk. About yesterday.”

You groan and lower your head into your hands.

“Now? Is this really the best time?”

“No time like the present.”

“Fine. Come in. Just close the goddamned door.”

Terezi closes the door behind her and walks over to sit across from you at the small table.

“Listen, Karkat…” she sighs, her voice suddenly more serious than you’ve ever heard it.

“Don’t say it. Seriously Terezi, I fucked up. I know. Believe me, I KNOW.”

“Uuuggghhhhh,” she groans and flops her head down on the table, “that’s not why I’m here Karkat.”

“Well then, just what part of your thinkpan decided it was a good fucking idea to break down my door at too-fucking-early in the morning?”

Okay, that was probably a little harsh, but you’re frustrated and angry and you KNOW you were out of line yesterday so why the fuck is she here?

She sits up again and looks at you thoughtfully for a moment.

“Remember that first day we went to get lunch together; you, me, Vriska, and Sollux?”

How could you forget. It’s item number two on your list, after all.

You nod, and she continues, “Remember I told you Vriska and I weren’t in a blackrom relationship?”

“Yeah…” you answer, unsure of where this is going.

“Well, I kind of lied.”

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to give a special thanks to my friend and editor, Homestuck_Ninja because she helped me a lot with coming up with this idea and developing it into a readable story. And when you're done reading this then you should go check out her fic because it's really good.


End file.
